


The Sluts

by 13Queen



Series: Side Effects [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, WWII, marathon fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Queen/pseuds/13Queen
Summary: Steve's been prescribed a healthy dose of Bucky Barnes post battle thanks to his affliction.No one's mad about it.





	The Sluts

Bucky’s back hits the wide trunk of a gnarled tree.

Steve was on him practically the moment the firing stopped. The Commandos know about Steve’s condition, ‘The Sluts’ as Bucky’s taken to calling them. And it’s not funny, but Bucky insists that it’s like the sweats but instead of sweat it’s come and Steve has to slap a hand over his mouth to keep him from going on. They’re all understanding of Steve’s condition now that Bucky’s told them about it. Not in great detail but enough that Steve had gone redder than the stripes on the flag.

So they’re taking care of the aftermath while Bucky takes care of Steve.

“Buck, Buck,” Steve pants in between kisses. Bucky gets his hand inside Steve’s uniform and starts stroking hard and fast. Steve keens and shakes his head. He wants more.

“Just once,” Bucky murmurs and Steve can’t help the way his hips start moving with Bucky’s hands. “Just the first time. To take the edge off.”

Steve nods and buries his face in Bucky’s neck, mouthing at his neck and leaving marks that won’t last.

“Then I’ll let you put your cock in my ass,” he adds and Steve groans into the collar of his uniform. “And fuck me as many times as you need, fill me up until I’m slick with your come.”

“Fuck,” Steve whispers and comes all over Bucky’s hand. One down.

The last time this had happened. Bucky hadn’t been there at the beginning. He hadn’t seen the look in Steve’s eyes. Pupils spilling outward like oil spills in the ocean.

Steve tears his pants off and over his boots and Bucky’s pretty sure they’re torn at the seams. He’s also pretty sure he doesn’t fucking care when Steve’s tongue is in his mouth.

Steve hoists him up against the tree and Bucky wraps his legs around his waist. When Steve’s fingers find his entrance, he finds it already wet and open. Steve buries his face in Bucky’s neck and groans.

“Had a feeling we might end up here,” Bucky says, grinning.

“Grease?” Steve asks. It’s more a growl than anything else.

“In the pocket of my pants you - shit,” Bucky clutches onto Steve when he abruptly bends over to fish the grease out of one of the pockets. Steve rights them and holds Bucky up easily with one arm while he slicks himself up. “Well damn.”

“You like that?” Steve asks, suddenly cheeky, eyes a little clearer after his first orgasm but still a little wild.

“I do,” Bucky replies, shameless as ever. “Not as much as I’d like your cock in my ass.”

Steve shoves into him without preamble, falling against the tree again. He holds Bucky by the ass and fucks up into him. Bucky’s mouth falls open and he sees stars.

“Oh fuck, Stevie, you’re so big,” he gasps. “Fuck, shit, goddamn.”

“So… ugh… tight, Buck,” Steve says into his throat. Steve’s uniform isn’t anywhere close to all the way off but the pants are well below his ass. An ass that is still bruised from

Bucky’s mouth just days before. Bucky lets go of Steve’s shoulders and smacks his ass.

He gasps and Bucky’s ass is flooded with hot come. Steve doesn’t stop moving through it, still fucking up into Bucky’s ass with a thorough intensity.

“Fuck baby, you just can’t stop,” Bucky says and Steve’s answering moan is broken. “Just because it’s your cock in my ass doesn’t make you any less of a slut.”

“Fuck,” Steve whispers.

“Just gonna fuck my ass raw with your new big cock till you can’t come any more? Can’t get enough of my cock or my ass, can you?”

“No,” he whimpers.

“Say it.”

“Can’t get enough of your cock, or, god, or your ass,” he says. “Shit. Fuck.”

“My little slut,” Bucky says and grins when Steve thrusts particularly hard. “Gonna come in me again? Give me another load. C’mon Stevie. Wanna be drippin’ with it. Stretch my ass, gimme that cock, fuck, that’s it baby doll, just like that - look at me.”

Steve pulls his face away from Bucky’s shoulder to look at him.

“Look at you, all flushed and pretty,” Bucky says and Steve flushes harder. Then Bucky shoves his fingers into Steve’s mouth and his eyes roll back into his head. “Know you like having fingers in your mouth, pretty slut.”

He feels Steve’s groan vibrate against his fingers and his tongue between the digits, laving over them. Bucky pushes a third finger into his mouth and Steve’s hands tighten on his ass to the point where Bucky’s sure there will be handprint shaped bruises there later and he already knows he won’t fucking care.

“God, doll, those dick suckin’ lips stretched around my fingers all pretty, ain’t you a sight,” Bucky breathes.

Bucky’s so hard it hurts, but he knows Steve needs to come at least four more times and he wants Steve to keep using his ass so he holds off. Even though his own words are turning him on just as much as Steve’s reaction to them. Not to mention the cock drilling in and out of his ass.

“C’mon, doll, gimme your come again, I want it, I want it in my ass,” he says. “Don’t you wanna give it to me?”

Steve nods around Bucky’s fingers and he pushes them in deeper, almost choking him and Steve comes for a third time.

As soon as Bucky withdraws his fingers, Steve is pulling his still hard cock out of Bucky’s come filled ass, letting it leak out onto the forest floor, while Steve turns Bucky around so he’s facing the tree and shoves back into him.

Bucky arches his back, relishing in the vulgar squelch of Steve’s cock sliding through his own come. He braces one arm on the tree in front of him and reaches back to palm one of Steve’s bruised ass cheeks.

“That’s it, baby, fuck my ass.”

Behind him Steve is chanting low swears in time with his deep thrusts.

“Tell me, fuck, tell me what you see,” Bucky says and squeezes the flesh in his hand so hard he’s sure it hurts but Steve likes it and fucks Bucky faster, impossibly fast.

“Your ass, shit, oh god,” Steve starts. “Your hole stretched around my cock - ”

“Your big cock, Stevie, c’mon now,” Bucky says with the ghost of a smile. It’s been so long since he’s been fucked and it’s sure as hell never been this thoroughly.

“Your hole stretched around my big cock,” he corrects and he’s looking down at it, eyes glued to the spot where he’s pistoning in and out of Bucky. “My come leaking out, jesus, it’s filthy Buck. So dirty, wanna fill you up again, fuck, shit, Buck. God you’re sweet. Ass so tight. Could fuck you for days, Buck.”

“Bet you could,” Bucky almost laughs but it’s fucked out of him. “What else? Keep talking to me, doll, keep giving my that cock and that mouth.”

“Oh god, Buck, I can’t - ”

“You like it dirty and sloppy, don’t you?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Say it.”

“I like it dirty, and fuck jesus, I like it sloppy,” he gasps and his hands flex on Bucky’s hips. “Like a slut. Oh god. Love watching my big cock fuck your ass, gonna give you another load of my come, you’re gonna be so filthy baby.”

“Yes,” Bucky’s mouth goes slack and his head falls back but his grip on Steve’s ass holds firm. His fingers creep toward Steve’s hole and Steve doesn’t notice until Bucky’s spit slick fingers are pressing in between his cheeks.

“Oh fuck,” he gasps and his hips stutter, unsure whether to fuck forward or back.

“You like that baby?” Bucky asks, still breathless. “Wish you could have a cock in your ass while yours is in mine? Bet you’d love that you little slut.”

“Put your fingers in me Buck, please oh god, I want your fingers in my ass.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a slut,” he begs. “Please, please, Bucky, I’m a slut for it, gotta have something in my ass.”

The angle isn’t easy to work with but Bucky manages to plunge two fingers into Steve and Steve howls as he comes. Bucky feels it flood inside of him and momentarily loses his grip on the tree and he falls face first into the bark, scraping his cheek.

Bucky’s so hard he hurts. The plan had been to let Steve get off as many times as possible before he came but he’s no longer confident he can hold to that. He leaves his sweaty face against the tree and reaches a hand down to wrap around his cock.

But then he’s being jerked around again so hard and fast that he’s unsure which way is up and which way is down. He’s sure of two things, his fingers are no longer in Steve’s ass and his hand is no longer around his cock.

He finds himself positioned on the mossy ground on his hands and knees with Steve’s warmth blanketing his back.

“Hey doll,” Bucky greets wryly.

“Hey,” Steve pants. “I think I blacked out there for a second.”

“Luck yo - ” Bucky chokes off on a groan when Steve’s fingers swipe at some of the come that had started to leak out of his hole and push it back in. “Maybe next time we’ll get a third so you can fuck and be fucked at the same time.”

“Christ, Buck,” Steve whispers. “I gotta - fuck” He pushes his cock back into Bucky’s ass, his hole swallowing him easily, red and sensitive from overuse. Bucky throws his head back and groans. Steve bites into Bucky’s shoulder, hard, hard enough to make Bucky flinch.

“You alright, doll?” he asks, hips rolling as Steve starts thrusting.

“Jus’ sensitive,” Steve licks over the bite mark on his shoulder in apology and his hips start snapping more forcefully.

“Then take a break big guy,” Bucky pants but Steve doesn’t show any signs of slowing down.

“Can’t,” Steve whimpers. “Can’t stop.”

And that turns Bucky on more than he would’ve thought. He spreads his legs wider and arches his back so it pushes his ass all the way to Steve’s sack.

“So good you can’t stop, baby?” He asks and Steve groans. Now they’re fucking again and Steve’s grip is bruising into Bucky’s hips. “It hurts but you just can’t get enough of my ass? God you fucking slut. Keep fucking me Stevie, don’t stop.”

“Won’t stop,” he promises. “Can’t stop, Buck, jesus your ass feels so good. Work it for me - yes fuck, God.” Bucky tightens his muscles around Steve’s sensitive cock. His hips stutter then pick up the pace and Bucky finds himself with a face full of dirt as Steve shoves him down to cant his ass up for a better angle, kneeling over him and pounding into him.

Bucky is being fucked stupid, can’t say anything without getting a mouth full of dirt and can’t do anything other than take what Steve is giving to him, something he’ll do gladly until the end of time.

He clenches down on that thick cock and Steve cries out, the drag of his dick meeting resistance in and out, the squelching noise loud and obscene in an otherwise quiet forest.

“Too much, it’s too much Buck,” he says and he sounds near tears but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t even slow down. If anything, he fucks into Bucky harder, grinding into that one spot that makes Bucky see stars.

“But you can’t stop,” Bucky slurs and his own dick seems too far away to even think of reaching for it. Instead, his fingers dig into soft earth to anchor himself to take this railing.

“It’s too much. It hurts. But you can’t stop fucking my ass. How’s it feel, baby? Tell me.”

“Feels so good, baby, your ass always feels good but it hurts, ‘m so sensitive,” Steve breaks off with a cry and leans further over Bucky, losing his rhythm but still going hard.

“Come on you fucking slut,” Bucky goads, working his ass back to meet him thrust for thrust. “Come in me again. Then fuck me again because you can’t fucking stop, love it, love that you need my ass this bad, baby, come on, fill me up, do it. Tell me how much it hurts.”

“It hurts, it hurts, oh god, Buck, hurts like when you bruise my ass then fuck me hard, so bad and so good,” he pants. Bucky wishes he could see him but his eyes are closed, when did that happen? “Yes, yes, yes, I’m - fuck!”

Steve half collapses on Bucky when he comes. Then he falls to the side, laying on his back on the forest floor next to Bucky, both of them breathing heavily, both of their cocks still hard.

Bucky pushes back up onto his hands and finds his shoulders protesting but he ignores them in favor of climbing on top of Steve. Steve looks tired, sweaty chest gleaming and heaving. There’s leaves in his hair and he looks wrecked.

He straddles Steve, hovering over his thick cock, red and swollen and begging for attention. Attention that Bucky is more than willing to give. But for the moment he just hovers, letting Steve’s come slip out of his ass and drip down onto his cock.

Steve moans at the sensation, hands coming up to grip Bucky’s cheeks and hold them apart. Then his hips buck up, the head of his cock catching the rim of Bucky’s stretched hole.

Bucky grins, roguish and wild.

“Need my ass again, baby?”

“You - it’s okay, Buck,” Steve gasps out even as his hips lift again and his arms are strained with the effort of not just yanking Bucky down on his cock. “Your ass must be - ”

“Fucked raw, loose, and throbbing for your fat cock again?”

“Jesus,” Steve groans. “Bucky, your mouth.”

“Next time, doll,” Bucky winks and lowers himself onto his dick. It’s true, though, Bucky’s hole is loose, fucked raw, and throbbing. And it does hurt. But like Steve, Bucky likes a little sting.

For a moment, Bucky just sits in his lap, flexing his ass around Steve’s super soldier cock and watching it drive Steve wild. His grip tightens on Bucky’s ass but he doesn’t move him. Then Bucky starts to rock.

“Shit,” it comes out as a whisper and Steve’s eyes close.

“Look at me, Stevie,” Bucky says. “Watch me ride your cock, baby.”

Steve forces his eyes open and the breath rushes out of him at seeing Bucky on top of him, gloriously debauched. Bucky braces his hands on Steve’s chest and leans forward so he can slide on Steve’s cock.

“Uh, yeah baby, ride that cock,” Steve says. Bucky’s nails catch on Steve’s nipples and Steve moans as the already sensitive peaks harden even further. Bucky twists one, hard, and Steve shouts out, bucking up on Bucky’s downward slide and slamming home deep in his ass.

Steve throws his head back, watching Bucky move through his golden lashes, panting and gritting his teeth while Bucky holds his nipple in a vice.

“You like that, doll?”

“You know I do,” Steve grits out.

“Then do it,” Bucky says and pries one hand off his ass and throws it at his own chest.

“Buck - ” Steve’s hips are snapping wildly now and Bucky is less moving and more along for the ride.

“Do it, slut, grab your tits,” Bucky says.

“Oh god,” Steve moans, following the order and wrapping his own fingers around his nipple and twisting violently. Then Bucky says, “Now the other one.”

Steve does as he’s told and twists both nipples with both hands. Bucky almost feels unmoored without Steve’s bruising grip on his ass but now he has a little more control and Steve makes such a pretty picture; head thrown back, hard nipples pinched tight between long fingers, mouth open, and eyes fighting to stay open, all while he fucks up into Bucky.

“Hurts,” Steve whimpers.

“But you like it, don’t you?” Bucky asks. Steve just groans in response. Bucky reaches back and slaps his thigh and he groans again, this time louder. “Say it, baby, I wanna hear you.”

“I like it,” Steve gasps out. “I like when it hurts.”

“I know you do, little slut,” Bucky pants. His thighs are burning and his cock aches and it’s truly a miracle he hasn’t come untouched yet after such a brutal assault on his ass. “Look at the tits on you, though, pinch them harder, c’mon, you know you want to.”

“I’m so close, Buck, so close,” he moans and writhes under Bucky trying to get away from his own hands to no avail because Bucky told him to twist and he wasn’t going to stop until Bucky said so. Instead, he twists harder, trying to wring the orgasm out of his cock from his nipples.

“I know you are, sweetheart, I can feel your fat cock swelling in my ass,” he says and watches the words affect Steve, how he throws his head from side to side but never loses his grip on his nipples. “Let go.”

Steve does and whines but doesn’t stop pistoning in and out of Bucky’s ass.

“Ask me nicely to suck your tits,” Bucky says and Steve’s face goes up in flames. “You want me to, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Steve says.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I want you to.”

“Want me to what?” Bucky fights a grin as he scrapes a nail over one of his nipples.

“Yes, I want you to suck my tits!” Steve shouts.

“I believe I said to ask me nicely,” Bucky says.

“Please, suck my tits, Bucky, please, please, put your mouth on my tits, oh god!”

Bucky leans down to take a hard peak in his mouth and sucks. Hard. Steve’s hips go wild and his hand comes up to twist his other nipple, the one not being assaulted by Bucky’s teeth and tongue, and he comes with a broken scream.

“Oh jesus, oh fuck,” Steve pants as he comes down from his high. His soft cock slips from Bucky’s hole when Bucky leans forward to kiss him, open mouthed and wet. He fills the void with his fingers, groaning when he feels his come inside Bucky’s ruined hole. “Let me…”

He doesn’t finish, just man handles Bucky onto his back on the ground again, pushing his legs up and taking Bucky’s rock hard cock into his mouth and slipping four fingers easily into his hole.

Bucky moans loud and long and pulls his legs back to give Steve more access to his incredibly sore ass. He doesn’t care, he likes it, he wants more.

“Grab my ass,” Bucky says and Steve does, grabbing a chunk of flesh and twisting. “Harder, make it bruise. Yes.” Steve does and chokes on Bucky’s cock while his fingers mercilessly massage that spot inside of him that makes him sees stars.

Bucky is so blissed out that he can’t talk anymore and Steve’s mouth is otherwise occupied and the moment crests in the middle of the quiet forest when Bucky’s orgasm lances through his body and he grinds down on Steve’s hand and Steve’s grip on his ass breaks capillaries and he comes down Steve’s throat.

Steve swallows every last drop.

Then he crawls back up to lay next to Bucky and pull him onto his chest so his abused ass doesn’t have to rest against the hard ground.

They lay there for a long time until Bucky says, “Do you think if we just slept here, anyone would notice?”

“I think they’d notice,” Steve replies. “Whether or not they’d care is another question.”

“I don’t think I can walk back to camp,” Bucky says, drooling onto Steve’s chest. He’d been fucked ruthlessly several times in a row.

“I’ll carry you,” Steve offers, entirely serious.

Bucky might just take him up on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Part II, hope you liked it!  
> Part III will come at some point!


End file.
